Descontrol
by Ithinel
Summary: EDITADA Y MEJORADA Post HBP.Sin spoliers.Ron,Hermione,y vacaciones en la Madriguera antes de comenzar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes...


**­ **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

-Ron,tu madre dice que vayamos a la despensa a por pimienta.-Él se da la vuelta,y clava sus ojos azules en los tuyos,haciendo que de repente tu estómago se ponga a dar volteretas y tu pulso se que todo es una farsa,que sólo manienes las apariencias,lo notas cuando os dirigís hacia la diminuta despensa,tú detrás de él,cuando no paras de mirar sus músculos,que se marcan a través de la camiseta blanca de tirantes,cuando deseas besar con tus labios su blanca piel,poder abrazarlo y...

-Bueno,ya estamos aquí.-y sabes que nada de eso se hará realidad cuando entráis en la habitación de reducidas dimensiones que hace que vuestros cuerpos estén a escasa distancia,lo que hace que tu ritmo cardíaco esté próximo a la taquicardia,pero en vez de arriesgarte como lo haría una auténtica Gryffindor,te sales por la tangente,y sabes que él se da cuenta cuando fija su mirada en ti.

-Si...eeh,¿qué te parece si buscamos la pimienta?.-a sabiendas de que es una huida más,te das la vuelta y empiezas a buscar,y de repente sientes su cuerpo pegado al tuyo,y un susurro ronco en tu oído que dice:

-Ya la he encontrado.-Tu respiración se acelera aún más en el momento en que se apega a ti para coger el bote de pimienta y el tiempo se detiene, tú deseas que así sea,quieres quedarte para siempre así,rodeada de por esos brazos fuertes,sintiendo su respiración en tu cuello,que te provoca miles de sensaciones...te das la vuelta,lentamente,y os quedáis cara a ojos te miran con intensidad,y te atreves a poner una mano en su pecho,notando bajo tus dedos temblorosos los latidos de su corazón,tanto o más acelerados que los tuyos,y eso,en lugar de darte valor,sólo te hace murmurar un torpe "lo siento" y salir corriendo de allí.

Sí,sabes que la tensión sexual entre vosotros es más que palpable,pero todavía está presente el miedo al rechazo,el camino que os queda por recorrer después de la boda,el miedo...y aún así,sabes que si estáis juntos no dudarías en dar tu vida por él, en comportarte como una estúpida sólo por protegerlo,pero al instante te das cuenta de que aunque no estés con el lo harías de todos modos,porque hace tiempo que has sobrepasado la línea invisible que separa la atracción del amor,porque sabes que estás irremediable y perdidamente enamorada de él,que lo darías todo sin esperar nada a cambio...

Y son éstos los pensamientos que hacen que a las cuatro de la mañana sigas despierta,dando vueltas en la cama como una soberana estúpida,por eso ya desechas la idea de seguir intentando dormir,y te levantas sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las escaleras descalza,con sumo cuidado...y te paras al lado de la pequeña no puedes evitar preguntarte qué sintió él,y si ahora mismo estará despierto,igual que tú.Sales al jardín,y el contraste de temperatura te provoca un escalofrío,no obstante no le das importancia,pues un poco de fresco nunca viene mal en estas situaciones,y te sientas en un tocón de madera al lado de un árbol,de espaldas a la casa,a _su _casa.

-Hermione...-un susurro ronco te sobresalta,más aún al descubrir quién es,y te das cuenta de que no es que el tronco del árbol sea inusualmente grueso,sino que tu "amigo" está apoyado en él.

-No sabía que estabas aquí...siento molestarte,si quieres me voy...-cuando ya te estás levantando,con las mejillas sonrojadas por la sorpresa,notas cómo te agarra por el brazo,y sólo ese pequeño roce te estremece y llena tu cuerpo de calor.

-No molestas...y...no creo que lo hagas nunca.-Te quedas paralizada por sus palabras,pero te das la vuelta y le sonríes. Vuelves a sentarte en el tocón,y él hace lo propio al lado tuyo,en la hierba,con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol,de cara a oscuridad os envuelve,pero tus ojos ya están adaptados y puedes distinguirlo todo con torso cubierto por una camiseta negra,sus unos pantalones blancos y su pelo revuelto,rojo como el fuego,hacen que tu atracción hacia él se duplique en unos segundos,y no puedes evitar cómo se fruncen tus labios al desear el contacto con los suyos...

-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?.-el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza,y tú sientes la necesidad de seguir hablando,de lo que sea,sólo para que la tensión no sea tan evidente...

-¿Bonita noche,no?Me gusta cuando no se ve la luna,está todo tan oscuro...-Díos mío,ahora llegas al preocupante extremo de decir tonterías sobre la luna y te felicitas interiormente por tan sagaz comentario,preguntándote cómo es que una persona te puede hacer perder los papeles con su mera si no hubiera notado tu repentina muerte cerebral, sonríe,y por un momento su pie descalzo roza el tuyo,y en vez de apartarlo,lo dejas quieto,queriendo acarciarlo,pero para variar,te sigues comportando como una cobarde y te quedas quieta.

-Hermione...-otra vez el hecho de que pronuncie tu nombre,de forma tan exquisita,lentamente,saboreando cada sílaba,estimula tu circulación nerviosa y te hace responder con un casi inaudible "qué" ,perdido en el aire,pero a su vez cargado de ilusiones,expectante.

-Yo...tenemos que hablar...-él se acerca,de rodillas,de forma que vuestros rostros están a la misma altura,tan cerca que puedes sentir su respiración haciéndote cercanía de su cuerpo te hace estremecer,y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que este momento no se acabe nunca,poder quedarte mirando para siempre el destello azul de sus ojos,sus labios gruesos,entreabiertos...Y comprendes que ahora te toca a ti,él ya ha hecho bastante,tienes que tomar la iniciativa,pero a pesar de tenerlo tan claro no lo haces,sigue presente el miedo irracional a una negativa,aunque en tu interior estás segura de la respuesta.

-Te tengo que decir algo que...-pone las manos en tus rodillas,su cara está cada vez más cerca,sus labios a escasos centímetros de los tuyos,y recuerdas un viejo proverbio:"Carpe Diem",aprovecha el momento,porque puede ser que mañana estés muerto...Y te das cuenta de que en tu caso es muy probable que así sea,y que lo tienes que interrumpir...debes hacerlo...

-Shhh...-ya está,es pones un dedo en los labios,bebiéndote con la mirada todo lo que ves,para poder guardarlo en tu memoria para siempre,porque sabes que este instante es único e irrepetible,que nunca os volveréis a encontrar en esa situacióí que ya está,te vas a lanzar a la piscina,esté llena o vacía,porque lo que cuenta no son los errores que cometes,sino si estás seguro de lo que haces,aunque las consecuencias sean nefastas.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado...no hemos hecho otra cosa desde que nos conocimos...-Ron sonríe y asiente,dándote la razón silenciosamente, ya no eres capaz ni de pensar,porque la distancia se va reduciendo,inversamente proporcional a los latidos de tu corazón...3 centímetros...170 pulsaciones...2 centímetros...180 pulsaciones...1 centímetro...Y vuestros labios se rozan,primero con delicadeza,en un gesto infinitamente él los abre más,para ti es como una invitación,así que no esperas e introduces tu lengua en su boca,haciendo el beso más profundo,los sentimientos más intensos...Sus manos rodean tu cintura,estrechándote más,y aunque estás casi pegada a su cuerpo,no lo sientes lo bastante cerca y te aplastas contra él,rodeando su cuello con tus se desvanece y lo único que sientes es vuestras respiraciones aceleradas y el calor de vuestros cuerpos en obstante la escasez de aire os hace separaros,no más de unos milímetros,pero lo suficiente para que él susurre dos palabras que estimulan tus centros nerviosos.

-Te quiero.-Desesperadamente buscas su boca otra vez,queriendo demostrar en un segundo beso la correspondencia de sentimientos,que tu también lo quieres y tus manos desean algo más que estar enterradas entre su pelo,y las deslizas hacia abajo,acariciándole la espalda,el pecho...hasta llegar al borde de su cuidado introduces las manos por debajo de ésta,acariciando su torso desnudo y perfectamente moldeado.Él te arrastra hacia el suelo,y quedáis tendidos en la hierba,tú encima de él,y sigues acariciando su torso,subiendo más y más,hasta que interrumpes el beso para poder quitarle la camiseta con desenfreno y pasión.Súbitamente él invierte las posiciones,lo que no impide que vuestras labios se sigan buscando en la oscuridad.Él acaricia con la lengua tu lóbulo izquierdo,y un hormigueo sube por tus pies hasta la cabeza y vuelve a si fuera poco,él va levantando tu blusa,dejando tu abdomen al sensaciones que te provoca el contacto de sus manos con tu piel caliente te hace estremecer de placer,y no digamos su boca dándote mordiscos por el cuello...sientes que algo va endureciéndose cada vez más entre sus piernas,y entonces,cuando estás empezando a descubrir nuevas fuentes insospechadas de placer,él se separa de ti,apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo para que no tengas que soportar ni un gramo de su peso.

-¿Qué pasa?.-tu voz se hace ronca tras los besos y gemidos,y temes haberlo estropeado todo,haber hecho algo mal...

-No podemos seguir.

-¿Por qué?.-tu desconcierto se hace cada vez más grande.¿Y si ahora te dice que todo ha sido un lamentable error?¿Y si te dice que está enamorado de Lavender,o que no podéis seguir juntos porque al cabo de una semana os enfrascaréis en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes?.Un profundo desaliento se apodera de ti,y temes que al final la piscina estuviera vacía y te hayas roto la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Porque...si seguimos así,no me voy a poder controlar.-Él dibuja una sonrisa pícara en sus labios,y respiras mirada juguetona baila en tus ojos y trazas círculos con el dedo índice en su torso respondiendo...

-¿Y si no quiero que te controles?.-se inclina,salvando la poca distancia que os separaba,y sus labios se funden furiosamente con los tuyos,como si una vez que se hubieran unido no se pudieran separar jamá final él interrumpe el beso,y separándose otro poco,dice:

-En serio,Hermione,no quiero todo el tiempo del mundo,no nos precipitemos.-parece mentira que él fuera el sensato por una vez y tú la temeraria,pero sin embargo te quejas,aun sabiendo que es una batalla perdida, y te levantas.Él te rodea la cintura con un brazo,y juntos os encamináis a La Madriguera,de espaldas al sol naciente.

Porque ahora todo ha cambiado,y después de todo puede que sea verdad que el amor es lo más importante,lo que te eleva y te hace realmente feliz,a pesar de las guerras y de todos los Voldemorts y quizás también sea verdad que tienes que vivir el momento y aprovechar la vida,porque puede que al día siguiente ya no estés aquí.Y porque el sentimiento que te embriaga cuando estás con la persona a la que quieres no es comparable con los galeones ni con los ÉXTASIS que puedas obtener.


End file.
